jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Agboola Shadare
Agboola Shadare is an international songwriter, composer and producer. He started as a church musician, then moved into club and studio production in Nigeria. He produced for popular Nigerian artistes such as Gbenga Owoeye-Wise and Mike Aremu, and released two solo albums - Dream Dawn and Glory. Realizing he has much so much to offer, Shadare moved to America to enlarge his territory and rub shoulders with the best. video:Agboola Shadare in Concert Part 1 The master guitarist is operates as a Christian smooth jazz artiste. Agboola's music is now enjoyed around the world. This extraordinary talent is declared to be the 'anointed George Benson' by enthusiasts. He has performed alongside Bob James, Ron Kenoly, Yolanda Adams and other top artistes and several times on TBN. Agboola's mastery of the guitar is immediately striking, drawing fitting comparison to George Benson and Earl Klugh. He is now holding concerts across Europe and will return to the United States in March, 2009, to prepare for two album releases and a major concert at the New Jersey Performing Arts Center in Newark. Early life The journey stretches to Africa on the 9th May, 1970, when Agboola was born in Kano City. Originally from Ilesa, in Southern Nigeria, Agboola's parents moved up north in search of opportunity. Set in a conservative, Islamic north of Nigeria, Agboola's talents could not have been expected to blossom. At the age of twelve, the young Shadare's, in spite of the religious upheaval in Kano, honed his skills in the church, beginning as a drummer. Within six years, Agboola's talents had become obvious. By 19, he had started mastering more instruments, particularly the guitar, which he dedicated much of his time to understand. The guitar became his signature, having established his own style and niche as a multi-talented instrumentalist. Between 1993 and 1994, Agboola interacted with the group Treasure Band, appearing in several concerts, bewildering his audiences with his talents. But his roots in Christian beliefs would surpercede any other considerations. Talented as he was, playing for God's glory was paramount in his career. Between 1994 and 2002, he played with House On The Rock Musical Ministries, led by Pastor Paul Adefarasin. When Agboola released "Dream Dawn," he quickly registered himself as the first Nigerian artist to produce a contemporary jazz album. A trend was established; a trail was blazed. Recognition followed. In 2000, he was nominated for the highly-rated Nigerian Musical Award, where he won the BEST CONTEMPORARY JAZZ ALBUM OF THE YEAR AWARD. Shortly after, he started his own band, called the "Motivation Band." Discography Dream Dawn # Jesus Loves Me # Tire # Am So Grateful # Abube # Be Magnified # Praise Him # Talojulo # Higher Ground # Modupe # Holy Spirit # Dream Dawn # Worship Him # Ose Baba14 Holy Ground External links * Official Site * My Space * CD Baby * Facebook References * Gospel.de * Smooth Jazz * Event and Show * The Sun News Online * Tradebit.com * Stadtmonster.de * Naijarules.com Category:Guitarists